Always Yours
by private100
Summary: Based on an idea that came to me. Charlie is back in the bay. How does this affect Brax and Natalie and what will Natalie do when she realises that Brax will never love her like he loves Charlie. A one shot.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a one shot. Its an idea that came to me, based on if Charlie came back now and Brax and Natalie were involved with each other. What would happen?

* * *

**Natalies POV:**

I saw her standing on the beach, close to the shore, staring out to sea. She looked like she was in running gear. Casey had told me that she was desperate to get back out and start running again. I'd had enough experience with traumatised victims to understand that it was a way to escape the nightmares but I think with Charlie it was a way for her to push her body and prove to herself that she_ was_ strong enough.

At the moment her body wasn't strong enough, it was still recuperating, she'd been stuck indoors for too long.

She'd been back in the Bay for 3 weeks; Ruby had decided she should come back here before going anywhere else so that she could face any demons. 3 weeks ago Jake Pirovic had been found dead in prison and the Braxton world had been turned upside down...again.

Last night I'd broken it off with Brax. I should have done it before, or maybe he should have. We both knew it was inevitable but for some reason we clung on. I think he felt bad for me but I'd always known that I couldn't compete Charlie and that was before I'd even met her!

They hadn't communicated properly since he'd found out she was alive. They didn't know what to say to each other, there were too many emotions but anyone could see that they longed for each other. They just needed a push in the right direction.

I made my way down the sand, calling out to her as I got closer.

'Hi...Morning...Charlie?'

'Hi' she looked round at me suddenly as though I'd surprised her. 'Uh sorry I was miles away'

I smiled, 'Somewhere nice I hope'

She smiled, laughing through her nose and shrugging.

'It's lovely at this time of morning' I said, nodding my head toward the vast open water.

'Yeah it really is' she agreed, looking back towards the sun sparkling off the ocean.

'I've got a meeting before school, what's your excuse for being up this early?' I asked

'Oh ...um...I couldn't...I just...' she shrugged, smiling slightly but looking away, seeming uncomfortable.

I could guess what she was about to say but it amazed me how alike her and Brax were. They were so difficult to read, so closed off. They were both bad at communicating; only showing what they wanted people to see. Brax didn't talk about Charlie. But now she was back, I could see how different he was. He felt like he had a second chance.

* * *

**Charlies POV: **

'I'm usually pretty good at reading people, it's part of my job, and I guess you're the same, having been in the police force.'

I frowned slightly at her not sure what she was going to say. I knew she was a therapist, she'd helped Casey, Bianca and probably even Brax but I really didn't want her trying to understand me. I'd had that in hospital; I'd had it from everyone in town since I'd been back.

'I couldn't understand _him_ at first.'

I turned my head to look at her. I knew immediately who she was talking about and it surprised me.

I'd met her last week in the diner. She'd somehow known who I was straight away and I'd guessed who she was by the awkward look I was receiving from both Ruby and Casey who had been with me.

Although the thought of her and Brax gave me a dull ache in my heart, I actually really liked her and much to the bemusement of half the diner I'd sat and had a coffee with her. But we _never _talked about Brax.

She continued and I turned to look out to sea again. I wanted to hear what she had to say but I wasn't sure if my heart could handle it.

'I struggled to understand Casey too but I came to realise that Caseys troubles were usually related to Brax. They have a deep connection. I judged Brax before I got to know him; I assumed he was a troublemaker. But it wasn't until I heard about your story that I truly started to appreciate why he was the way he was; what he was going through'

She paused and I could tell she was checking with me to see if I was listening.

'Because of my job I get asked a lot if people can really change. I don't know the answer and I don't know the answer with Brax but I think he contemplates things differently. I think you've changed the way he thinks.'

I sucked in a breath at her acknowledgement.

'He's never stopped thinking about you, never stopped feeling guilty. He holds you in a completely different league to anyone else.'

I closed my eyes, willing away the tears that were threatening to spill over.

'I'm not going to give him to you, he was never mine to give, but I'm not going to fight you either. He's yours, he's always been yours and I have a feeling he probably always will be.'

She practically whispered it.

'Communicate with each other, life's too short not to; you both know that. Be happy, he deserves it.'

The tears spilled down my cheeks. I couldn't say anything, my brain and my mouth couldn't function. I couldn't believe what she'd just said. What was I supposed to say to that?! I slowly turned to look at her and she smiled weakly at me before turning and walking away.

I watched her go. I felt I owed her something but what could I give her; she'd practically just given me my life back. I wanted to say something but I seemed to have lost all functionality.

Even my legs were threatening to give way as all sorts of emotions washed over me.

I wish I knew what to say to him. So much had happened neither of us knew where to start. We'd been avoiding each other. I thought he was angry at me, he thought I was angry at him. I felt guilty, he felt guilty and so we went round in circles. It was stupid. But we'd always been bad at voicing our feelings.

I smiled as I realised our relationship had actually started without any real feelings! And it occurred to me that actions speak louder than words.

I had a sudden urge for him to walk out the water right now, as I'd seen him do so many times after surfing. But he didn't and I knew I had to go find him, to tell him...no...to show him exactly how much I loved him and how nothing would ever change that. We'd start with that and we'd talk...eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I know its been ages and to be honest I wasnt going to update this story but I got inspired and this is how it came out! This story is not running alongside current Home and Away storylines and just because something is happening currently in Home and Away does not mean its happening in this story. Thanks for reading. Please review, its inspires me! This chapter wouldnt be here without your reviews. :)**

**Charlies POV:**

I headed in the direction of the restaurant assuming that he would be opening up but when I arrived Kyle was the one behind the bar. I'd only met Kyle briefly but I'd been filled in on the newest Braxton's antics by Ruby. I could understand that he was here to try and make amends and build a relationship with his brothers, but I felt slightly sorry for him. Brax, Heath and Casey were so tight; I wondered how he would fit into that and whether he ever truly would.

"Hey" he said as I walked up to the bar, "He's not here."

"Oh" He seemed to sense my deflation and grimaced slightly but I quickly recovered and pretended to shrug it off. "Ah well, it wasn't anything important anyway."

He raised an eyebrow at that and then hesitated before saying "He's gone to the city for a few days"

I wasn't sure what to say to that. Maybe this was all too much for him, it was my fault; I was putting him through this. Maybe it was the break up with Nat; perhaps he had really loved her. People expected us to get back together now I was back but that might not be what he wanted. Maybe Natalie only thought that's what he wanted. I just nodded at Kyle. He looked at me as though he wanted to say something more but didn't.

**Kyles POV:**

I watched her walk away and wished I could say more, wished I could explain but I'd been sworn to secrecy and this whole Brax and Charlie thing was complicated enough without me getting involved. Casey had told me about Charlie a few weeks ago when she'd shown up in the bay and I'd watched Brax go crazy. I'd seen him crazy a few times but this was a different crazy. There was fire running through his veins when it came to Charlie, it was a mixture of emotions which I couldn't even begin to comprehend. He never talked about her, it was a no go topic at home but I noticed the change in him and realised that this girl was the missing piece.

**Charlies POV:**

Ruby was still in her pyjamas when I arrived back at the caravan park. Everybody had been willing to take us in but I couldn't intrude on anyone. I didn't want to be scrutinised all the time, I was treated with such fragility and it was really starting to wear on me. I was getting that look now from Ruby as I sat down and started to pull off my running shoes.

"I hope you're taking it easy Charlie, you shouldn't be pushing it you know."

"I'm fine, Rubes. I know my limit." Eager to change the subject I added, "I'm going to start looking for apartments in the city"

Obviously shocked by my statement and the force in which I'd said it she looked at me, really looked at me.

"Charlie..."

"I think it's the best thing Ruby. I have to get my life back on track and I hope you will too. Maybe you could give university another shot?"

"Charlie, you've only been back a few weeks. It's hard. It's hard for everyone, it's weird. I can't even explain how it feels to lose something you can't replace and have to learn to live with that; but then to get that back. It's a happy ending that doesn't happen very often, we don't know how to deal with it. Just please give it time, don't run."

"I know and I'm sorry..."

"You've got to stop apologising, you were in a coma, and I'd say the situation was out of your hands. We don't blame you."

"I just want to get back on track; this was our plan before...I just think we should have a goal. We were leaving Summer Bay."

"Ok, I know, but let's not rush it" She smiled at me, it was a knowing smile. I used to be able to hide so much from her but she seemed to be able to see straight through me these days. "I'm going to take a shower" She told me before grabbing her stuff and walking out.

Maybe I should call him? No that would be a bad idea, what the hell would I say? He'd run off to the city, he wanted space; I wouldn't interrupt him or confuse him further.

**5 Days Later:**

**Caseys POV**

"You took your time!"

"Yeah, I had stuff to sort out, you knew that." He said as he walked in and headed straight for the fridge to grab a beer.

"I didn't think it would take you this long. Kyle said she came looking for you at the restaurant and Ruby's struggling to keep her here. She won't stay much longer Brax. Sort it out; it's driving us all insane. You're both so stubborn."

"Alright, I'll sort it" He snapped at me and I knew I'd pushed him enough, he wouldn't accept any more.

He looked tired, I guessed he hadn't slept much and I felt a bit guilty for laying into him but I knew I had to say something; I'd sat back and watched for too long. I'd seen Charlie yesterday and she had the same look about her. It annoyed me that they were taking so long; it was as though they were scared about having to talk to each other. I guess they'd never been great at communicating but I'd lived with Brax and seen him disintegrate after losing her. Now he had a second chance and it annoyed me that he was being so slow about it. Not that I'd want to be around when they did talk. I guessed there actually might not be much talking and I'd probably have to move out for a week or two!

**Charlies POV**

I was running every morning now. Mentally it felt great, like I could outrun the things that were chasing me and forget about everything else. Physically I wasn't in great shape but I felt like I could outrun that problem too. I was heading along the beach this morning to finish my run. I was pushing myself, I could feel my body protesting and I was breathing hard. I gripped my sides and stopped as I felt a wave of pain and nausea. That was when I saw him coming out of the water with Casey, surfboard under his arm and droplets of water running down his body, his hair all messed up as he'd just run his hand through it. They saw me a few seconds after.

"Jeez Charlie, are you ok?" He said as he came towards me.

"Yeah" I huffed as I tried to catch my breath.

"You don't look it! How far have you run?" He looked at me concerned at the appearance of discomfort and pain on my face. He put his hand out, as though he was going to attempt to try and help me but changed his mind and turned the movement into him running his hand through his hair again, the muscles in his arm bulging as he did so.

"I'll be fine in just a second" I said as I managed to straighten my face into something that mildly resembled a smile though I think it might have come out as a grimace. I watched as a drop of water ran down his chest and stomach, and then disappeared at the top of his swim shorts which were hanging low on his hips. I obviously wasn't being very subtle because I glanced back up and Brax was smirking at me, all worry seemed to have miraculously disappeared.

Casey who was clearly trying not to laugh said "I've got to go... do that thing" and he left quickly walking up the beach with his board.

A few seconds passed before either of us spoke.

"You're back then?" I enquired. Eurgh jeez Charlie way to go! State the obvious why don't you.

"I am, yeah" He laughed through his nose.

"Look Brax, I've been thinking so just let me get this out before I can't, ok? This is difficult and I'm sorry for coming back into your life the way I did, I can't imagine what I put you through. We always knew this...us wouldn't be easy. It's been a constant battle, one thing after another, maybe it always will be. You were clearly moving on and I came back and upset it all over again. I'm moving to the city with Ruby so I'm not going to be around for much longer. She needs me and your brothers need you. This was great but it was never going to work, nobody thought it would and I guess they were right. I can't live thinking our past is going to catch up with us, I don't want to be looking over my shoulder." I took a deep breath since I'd said that in such a rush and I was still breathing heavily from my run. I had barely glanced at him but I looked now. He was looking down at the sand biting on his lower lip, his knuckles white as he gripped his surf board.

"Thank you for looking out for Ruby, I know you fell out but you were there for her, I really appreciate that." I said this more softly and he glanced up at me his eyes blazing with an emotion I couldn't put my finger on. Was he angry? He jutted his bottom jaw out like he did when he was trying to fight off an emotion. He obviously felt like he had to say something but I didn't want him to feel like he had to so I gave him a brief, weak smile and turned away, walking back up the beach. I'm not sure how I managed it, not sure how my legs walked away, not when my heart was clearly still on the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews! Hope this is the chapter you were hoping for, I'm really happy to be sharing it with you! Just a reminder that my story is seperate to any current Home and Away storylines. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Rubys POV:**

I was on my way to the diner for some breakfast when I saw Casey walking up from the beach, surfboard under his arm and towel slung over his shoulder.

"Hey Case, how's the surf?" I called out to him.

"Hi, yeah it's good, you not trying it this morning?"

"No, maybe tomorrow. You want to grab some breakfast?"

"Er yeah sure", he seemed to be distracted as he looked back down at the beach. "Brax and Charlie are_ talking_." He nodded down at the sand.

"Oh wow really! Finally!" I said stepping forward to get a better look.

"Yeah well I'm not an expert but the body language doesn't look great."

I groaned. He was right. Brax was looking down at the sand and Charlie was staring out to sea, their postures tense.

"How did they ever get together in the first place?" I asked, shaking my head in disbelief at their stance.

"Well I don't think either of them are big on talking", Casey said, suggestively raising his eyebrows.

"Ew, that's my Mum!"

He laughed, "You asked! I'm just going to get changed; I'll meet you in there." He nodded towards the dinner and walked off.

Casey had to get to work and I wanted to go check on Charlie after her chat with Brax, so our breakfast was brief.

"Hey if you're going back to the caravan park you better make sure you knock before you go in!"

"Ha ha, you're not funny." I said pushing him in jest. "Besides I'd rather that outcome than the one that's playing in my head"

Casey sighed "Yeah, I think I'll be staying out of Braxs path either way."

When I arrived at the caravan the door was swung wide open and as I got closer I could see Charlie packing boxes. The sight brought back memories of the last time our stuff was piled into boxes and I quickly chased them away, not wanting to think about that.

We didn't have much to pack up as most of our belongings were either in storage or had been thrown out but I could tell by the force in which Charlie moved that this was not a good sign.

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously. She jumped as I spoke, obviously not hearing my approach but she quickly recovered and continued packing.

"We're going to the city" She said simply.

"I thought we were waiting"

She turned then to look at me, her face fierce and stubborn. "Why? Why Ruby? What are we waiting for?"

Ok so the meeting with Brax _really_ didn't go well. I paused before quietly saying "I think you should talk to Brax" I inwardly cringed as I waited for the reply.

"I have", She said, turning to continue packing again.

"Really? Have you _really_ talked to him Charlie?"

"Yes"

"Jeez, Charlie the poor guys been cut up about your death. He's a different guy, he turned into someone else. He blames himself every day for what happened to you. He loves you! You love him. _Everyone_ knows it except _you,_ apparently." My voice had increased in volume as I spoke and although she had stopped packing she still didn't look at me.

"Brax deserves a proper conversation. You owe it to yourself too, Charlie. You can't just run away." I spoke more gently this time.

"He was coping, he was moving on. He was with Natalie. He has his brothers to take care of." She said it so softly.

"So what you're_ jealous_? Or are you just coming up with more excuses Charlie, because you're clutching at straws now!"

"He's moved on Ruby" She said it with more force this time, as though trying to convince herself too.

"Because he had no choice!" I shouted feeling exasperated. "He had no choice Charlie. You were dead. We thought you were dead." I spoke more evenly now.

"I was horrible to him, to everyone really, but I blamed him" I confessed quietly. "But I saw what it did to him Charlie and it made me realise just how much he actually loved you, loves you. Neither of us coped well, we're not proud of it but, you completely changed him and everybody saw it."

I paused and neither of us spoke. "I told him to move on." She looked at me then. "I told him to let go. He was clinging on to you."

I could see the emotion in her eyes and I'm sure mine looked the same.

"Having seen him go through that and having lived with you when the two of you aren't together, I know that this isn't over. Why do you keep doing this to each other? What you've got Charlie, is special, don't give up."

**Braxs POV**

I can't believe she just walked away. _Again. _I was shocked, angry even that she could just give up. I'd have gone after her, chased her down, made her listen to me but those last words "I don't want to be looking over my shoulder" had more meaning to me than she would ever know. She was scared my lifestyle would haunt us and she had every right to feel that way. I watched her walk back up the beach and I wondered how many times I'd seen that beautiful woman walk away from me.

I'd gone home and stood under the burning shower until I couldn't stand it any longer. Nothing I did could make me forget her face and it was like I was reliving the past few months, all that pain and anger. I was going to be selfish. I couldn't go through this again and I didn't believe she could just give up. She was lying to herself.

I drove to the caravan park because the few extra minutes it would have taken me to walk would have been too long. We'd wasted enough time already. Ruby had obviously heard my car and was walking out the door as I got out. She smiled an encouraging smile at me and then left.

**Charlies POV:**

Rubys words had shown me what a coward I was being. I just didn't know how to fix this; it felt too big of a hurdle this time. Before I had a chance to compose myself I heard a car, Ruby having seen the car out the window was up and out the door and then he was there. His large frame blocked the doorway and the look on his face and the fire in his eyes almost made me crumble.

"I'm not letting you walk away from this again Charlie. You've done it too many times. Maybe you don't want to fight any more. But I will, I'll fight for us." He stepped inside the small space, his hands on his hips, and his eyes on mine.

"You're right it's been a constant battle but after _everything_ we've been through to get this far, I'm not going to let you give up. This, what we have, is worth too much." He paused looking down at the floor briefly.

"I thought I'd lost you" His voice was thick with emotion. "I don't _ever _want to feel that way again. I hadn't moved on Charlie, I was living... just living but if you think I could _ever _forget you, then you're wrong." He looked me in the eyes again then and I knew it was so he could reinforce his honesty.

"This might not be easy, but that's partly up to you. _You_ can make this as easy or as hard as you like. I realise we've got a bit to catch up on" He smiled weakly at me. "But I love you. I love you...even when you're being a stubborn, pain in the ass." He's eyes twinkled with the tease and mine were threatening to spill over.

He stepped forward so that he was stood within inches of me, my back to the kitchen cabinet. He caught a tear with his thumb as it rolled down my cheek and then he pulled me flush against him and kissed me with the fire I'd seen when he walked through the door. He kissed me passionately but with the force of a man starved. He kissed me like he couldn't get enough and I kissed him back pulling him closer wanting him all. He moved his hands down my body stopping at my hips to pull me against his hardness as though he too couldn't get close enough. We were both breathing heavily and he pulled his lips from mine to whisper "I love you." Then his lips were on mine again but this time softer, pulling at my bottom lip and nibbling along my jaw.

When I thought he was going to take things further he stopped. He hugged me instead, leaning down slightly, wrapping his thick arms around me and resting his head on my shoulder. He kissed my neck once and with my forehead on his shoulder I breathed in his sent. I ran my fingers up his back and drank as much of him in as I could just by holding him. I felt like right now, nothing else mattered because I was where I belonged.

"I love you" I whispered, turning my head lightly into his neck. "I'm sorry."

He kissed my temple. "I know you do, I won't ever let you forget it" and he grinned cockily at me. "You've got nothing to be sorry for Charlie. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"No Brax..."

He cut me off. "I went to the city to find us an apartment." My eyebrows shot up and I pulled back to look at him.

"I didn't think you would want to stay here after everything. We were going to the city and if you still want that, then I do too. I want to run away with you," He winked and smiled at me.

"What about your brothers?"

"Well they can look after their own ugly mugs. They can visit. I'll check in with them but they're ok, they're living their own lives and I want to live mine. With you. So I got us a 4 bedroom apartment. One for us, one for Rubes, one for the boys if they want to visit."

I was crying again. God this man did things to my emotions! "What about the fourth room?"

"Well that's for the future. But right now it's just you and me and we've got a whole lot of catching up to do sweetheart."


End file.
